rozen maiden auferstehung
by vampire doll 13
Summary: hina y sou reviven, haciendoq ue todo se desordene y quede para la risa o.o
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: "nosotras... estrella de lapislázuli y pequeña fresa ¡estamos vivas!"

Shinku tomaba té tranquilamente mientras oía a su médium reclamar sin prestarle la menor atención al asunto. Desde hace días que veía nuevamente deprimida a suiseiseki, eso remontaba a cuando el cuerpo de la dueña del sombrero desapareció de la maleta donde se encontraba.

-suiseiseki-llamó esta a la castaña que se encontraba en un extremo de la sala de estar echa un ovillo- ¿quieres té?

-si...-se limitó a responder dejando en evidencia que aún no se recuperaba-té houji por favor desu

Era extraño que suiseiseki quisiera aquel té, después de todo, aquel té era el que disfrutaba souseiseki...

-jun, ve a prepararle el té a suiseiseki-ordenó la rubia a su médium

-¿y por que yo?-preguntó jun molesto hasta que la shinku le señaló a suiseiseki-eh... enseguida lo traigo (nta: wtf!)

-¿que le pasa a suiseiseki kashira?-preguntó susurrando a shinku, kanaria

-no lo se-respondió de igual forma la ojiazul

----------*en otro lugar*----------

No sabia cuanto había caminado desde que despertó, sentía que las miradas de extrañeza la perseguían, pero... ¡y como no! Con la vestimenta de muñeco que traía y Con los ojos que tiene, la pequeña hinaichigo al parecer ya se había cansado ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían soportar sin un lugar donde refugiarse?

-souseiseki estoy cansada nano-reclamaba hinaichigo

-etto... ahí hay una plaza, vamos-le dijo souseiseki a hinaichigo

-para colmo empezó a llover nano*se cubre la cabeza con las manos * ¿donde conseguimos un paraguas nano?

-¿tienes dinero acaso?-le pregunta con una cara así ---) o.o

-¿que es dinero nano?-

-suspira* supongo que entonces nos resguardaremos bajo un árbol-caminan hacia la plaza y se resguardan bajo un árbol grande y frondoso por lo que la lluvia no las alcanzaba.

---------*casa sakurada*--------

-No podré irme a casa por la puerta kashira-comentó kanaria mientras miraba por la ventana-está empezando a llover muy fuerte.

-entonces quédate a dormir o vete por el espejo desu-

-mmmm... tengo un mal presentimiento kashira-susurró para si misma ésta en tono pensativo

-y ¿de que se trata kanaria?-le preguntó shinku al oírla

-creo que alguien está en peligro kashira-

-¿será el chibi-ningen desu? Es que acaba de salir a comprar para la cena, ya que nori fue a quedarse a dormir con sus amigas desu

-no lo sé - al terminar de hablar hizo un ademán encogiéndose de hombros...

--------*donde sou y hina*--------

-kyaaaa! Empezó a llover muy fuerte-dijo souseiseki cubriéndose con sus manos

-¡vamos! ¡Corre! ¡A un lugar seco nano!-hinaichigo la toma de las manos y se van corriendo a algún callejón que tenía latas encima-aquí estaremos secas nano

-h-hinaichigo-llamó la muchacha del sombrero a la pequeña con tono miedoso

-¿Qué ocurre nano?

-*señala un par de ojos que brillan en la oscuridad* º.ºU v-vamonos...

-¿Qué es eso nano?

-hinaichigo no creo que sea buena idea ºMº

-souseiseki es miedosa nano *se acerca e intenta tocar a la "cosa" y la "cosa" era un perro y sale bravamente*

-*ladra amenazante*

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gritan las dos al mismo tiempo mientras salen corriendo y el perro las persigue

-¡¡te dije que no era buena idea!!

-¡¡lo siento nano!! TOT

Siguen corriendo en círculos hasta que se les ocurre salir del callejón y cruzar la carretera cosa que el perro no podía hacer.

-¡jaja no puedes alcanzarnos aquí nano!-hina le hacía burla al perro y éste se enojaba

-hinaichigo no sigas enojando al perro ya tenemos suficientes problemas con él ¬¬

-si nano u.u

--------*casa sakurada*---------

-¿eh? ¡Ese molesto presentimiento desapareció kashira!- dijo kanaria en tono alegre

-entonces quien sea que aya estado en peligro desu ya no lo está o...

-¿O qué?-preguntaron a unísono ambas rozen maiden

-o el enanito se murió desu - al terminar de decir esto ella misma se sorprendió de lo que dijo y las tres quedaron así ---) o_0

-¡¡JUN!!-gritaron y se fueron hacia la salida, cogieron un paraguas y salieron...

eam... espero que haya quedado bueno.... por si las dudas, yo había publicado tambien estas historias en los foros dz


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "el encuentro"

Las rozen maiden al salir abrieron el paraguas...

-¿para que cogimos el paraguas si yo tengo uno kashira?

-por que el tuyo no te alcanza ni para ti desu ¬¬

-¿estas insinuando que tengo la frente muy grande kashira?

-no desu, que tienes el trasero muy grande desu ^w^

-¡¿Cómo?! ò_ó ¡¡y tú eres plana kashira!! Hasta shinku y souseiseki tienen más que tu kashira U^U

-lo que tu no sabes, es que si souseiseki se saca el corsé, queda la grande desu *gotita al puro estilo anime*

-¿enserio?

-*sigue con la gotita* p-por supuesto desu ¿crees que yo mentiría desu?

-eh... ¬¬*

-bueno, vamos desu-dijo suiseiseki y comenzó a caminar sin idea alguna por donde iba...

---------*donde sou y hina*---------

-souseiseki ¿no crees que tu nombre es muy largo nano?-

-¿Cómo?

-si, es muy largo como para llamarte siempre así nano

-entonces ¿Cómo quieres llamarme hinaichigo? o.o

-mmmm ¡hagamos un trato nano! Souseiseki me llama "hina" y hina a souseiseki le llama "sou" ¿te parece nano? ^^

-bueno

Caminaron un poco más y encontraron un puesto de comida donde tenían ra-men, oden, golosinas y bebidas

-huele delicioso nano *cara de kanaria cuando huele omelet*-

-hinaichigo no te acerques ahí, aun tenemos que secarnos

-quiero un dulce nano

-no creo que sea posible *le suena el estomago* b-bueno... no tengo dinero y...

*hina le pidió un dulce al hombre que atendía*

-son $50 por el caramelo de fresa

-¿Qué es $50 nano? ¿Se come nano?

-mejor vamos hinaichigo...

-¡sou no esta respetando el trato nano!

-etto... lo siento hina

-son $50-insistió el hombre

-etto...-

Souseiseki se puso pensativa mientras hinaichigo la miraba suplicante, entonces, se le ocurrió rebuscar en sus bolsillos algo de valor para intercambiárselo al hombre por el dulce de hinaichigo. Lo que encontró fue: un reloj de bolsillo blanco con detalles en azul, un pañuelo igual que el reloj pero con encaje azul y ¡bingo! Un dulce igual al que hinaichigo quería

-toma hina n.n*dándoselo a hinaichigo*

-¡gracias sou nano!-

-lo siento señor, pero creo que no le compraremos nada

Mientras se iban, ambas voltearon y le sacaron la lengua burlescamente al hombre...

--------*donde sui, kana y shinku*--------

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó shinku

-no lo sé desu...

-parece una plaza kashira

-no me digas desu ¬¬

-un perro...-dijo shinku observando al animal que ladraba sin descanso hacia el otro lado de la autopista, lo más raro es que no había nadie en las calles ya que habían sido ahuyentados por la lluvia, entonces... ¿a que le ladraba?

-que perro más torpe, le está ladrando al viento kashira-decía kanaria divertida al ver tan confusa escena- pero mejor que ni se nos ocurra acercárnosle, parece muy bravo y... *vio a shinku acercándose al animal* e-espera kashira! Y-yo no recuerdo haber dicho que te pudieras acercar kashira!

-cállate frentuda desu, no vez que no dejas que me concen... *mira a shinku muy cerca del perro* ¡SHINKU DESU! ¡ALEJATE INMEDIATAMENTE DE ESE PERRO DESUUUU!

-¡callen! Solo quiero acariciarlo-dijo mientras acercaba su pequeña mano hacia el animal y éste abría su grande boca para morderla pero algo sucedió…

-pero… ¿Quién…?-dijo shinku para si misma mientras miraba a quien la tenía en brazos. Por el movimiento algo brusco se dio cuenta de que aquella persona también tomó a suiseiseki y se fue rápidamente seguida de otra más pequeña que llevaba en sus brazos a kanaria, no las pudo reconocer de inmediato pero lo hizo… ¡eran souseiseki y hinaichigo!

-so-souseiseki…- le llamó shinku, pero al ver que esta no respondía se dedicó a contemplar su rostro que en ese momento, mostraba una mueca de espanto, recién ahí se dio cuenta de que el perro las perseguía

-¡¡YA SON DOS VECES SEGUIDAS QUE ESE PERRO NOS PERSIGUE SOU NANO!!-gritó la pequeña hinaichigo a souseiseki quien la tuvo que ayudar a correr un poco más rápido-¡¡ESTA VEZ HINA NO HIZO NADA NANO!!

-LO SÉ HINAICHIGO!!-ya comenzaba a cansarse con sus dos hermanas en sus brazos, kanaria notó esto y, como por arte de magia se le ocurrió decir algo que la animaría a correr más rápido

-SOUSEISEKI! MI-CHAN VIENE DETRÁS DE NOSOTRAS PARA PROBARTE UN VESTIDO ROSA KASHIRA!!-mintió la segunda rozen maiden asiendo que la cuarta corriera 3 veces más rápido despavorida. (Nta: *cantando*primera vez en su vida, primera vez en su vida, primera vez en su vida que le sale bien un plan ^^)

Así siguieron hasta que perdieron al perro cuando una señora que venía pasando lo reconoció y le puso una correa…

-ah*suspiró la semi pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el suelo de lo que parecía ser la entrada a una biblioteca* ¿están bien?- les preguntó a sus hermanas que la miraban con extrañeza

-souseiseki…-dijo con timidez suiseiseki, como temiendo que fuese un sueño-¿¿e-eres tu desu??

-¡suiseiseki! ¡Agradezco al dios unyuu por que te salvó nano!

-¿es que acaso me vez cara de unyuu? 0.0U-le preguntó souseiseki a la pequeña

-eh…-meditó la pequeña imaginado a souseiseki con cara de daihuku de fresa-no nano, serias un poco más blanca nano ^^

-*suspiro* bueno suiseiseki, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, soy yo.

-cof, cof *carraspeó shinku para que la notaran* souseiseki, hinaichigo… ¿Cómo es que están vivas?

-eh… este… no sabemos o.o-respondieron ambas al unísono

-lo único que recuerda hina es a un señor con un fondo luminoso nano, diciendo cosas raras mientras nos metía en algo… luego hina despertó en otro lugar con sou moviéndola para que hina se levantara nano-

-yo nada más recuerdo que estaba encerrada en mi maleta y que luego desperté en un callejón junto con hinaichigo dormida mientras balbuceaba "quiero unyuu nano"-

En ese momento, suiseiseki se acercó con cautela a su gemela ahora humana, aún no podía creer que fuera ella, pero debía serlo, si no ¿Cómo las reconocía? O también ¿Cómo es que no se asustó al verlas? Después de todo, eran muñequitas vivientes…

Souseiseki notó casi de inmediato el nerviosismo de su igual y como compadecida de una niña pequeña, la atrajo hasta si y la abrazó con ternura reflejada en su rostro, a suiseiseki se le fue el temor a que todo fuera mentira y correspondió al abrazo de la menor.

-pero que tierno nano…-medio suspiró hinaichigo mirando la escena

-¿eh? ¿Y ustedes que hacen… aquí?-preguntó atónita una voz masculina delante de todas las hermanas presentes, era jun con las bolsas de las compras y con un paraguas

-¡¡JUN!!-gritaron las 3 muñecas con alegría, al fin y al cabo no le había ocurrido nada

-¡a ti si te gusta preocuparnos de una manera terrible! ¡chibi-ningen desu!-le espetó suiseiseki al joven

-¿de que estás hablando, muñeca loca? Yo sólo salí a hacer las compras ¬¬ ¿eh? O.o-jun miró más detenidamente a las acompañantes de las muñecas y quedó más atónito de lo que estaba

-jun-le llamó shinku- mis hermanas se quedaran con nosotros, dado que souseiseki no puede volver con el anciano y Hinaichigo… bueno hinaichigo vive con nosotros -.-U

-¿souseiseki?... ¿hinaichigo?... o.o ¿donde? ¿Cuándo?... *se desmaya*

-perdió la chaveta o.o-dijeron todas al unísono dispuestas a esperar a que el humano despertara, si no ¿Cómo volvían a casa?...


End file.
